1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, in particular, to a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display panels are generally disposed with alignment layers to interface with the liquid crystal layer in order to orientate the liquid crystal molecules and induce a pre-tilt angle for the liquid crystal molecules. In a liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal layer is typically sandwiched between two alignment layers each on one substrate, and the two substrates are held together with a sealant that encloses the liquid crystal layer.
However, ensuring both the desired orientation of liquid crystal molecules near the interface with the sealant and a long lifetime of the display panel is at present a challenge.